The Vampires Rose
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Rock Lee is a vampire from the year 1526, surviving to the year 2001, 475 years later. He finds his life meaningless until he meets a red-headed beauty named Gaara. Will their love unfold? Or will the break between human and vampire keep them separated?
1. Prologue

**This is my second story on . This story is rated M for mature audiences. (Even immature too :P) So I wrote this story about Lee and Gaara. Lee is the Seme and the Vampire of the Story, and Gaara is the basic damsel in distress AKA Uke. Both are the main characters of the story. I was going to add a werewolf but then it would be too much like Twilight. And I hate twilight… Sorry for all the fans of twilight but seriously… EVIL. OK back to the story I was going to finish it all at once and post it, but the last story I posted I did that and it was over 5,000 words. I will not exceed that length in one chapter in a story. So this time I am making chapter(s). An intro, or prologue, body and a concluding to the story. I am trying to finish it all before posting it but I will try and post a new chapter every week or so. If I cannot post it within the amount of time I said I would then please accept my apologies, and I will get it up as soon as possible. If I have any mistakes as in grammar and punctuation please let me know so I can improve on my next chapter. Thank you and don't forget to review please. I like to know what you all are thinking when reading my stories. If I don't get any reviews then I won't post anymore of this story and it will discontinue. I started this story waaaay back in high school. I am now finishing my first semester of college. Once again if you do not review then I won't post, I have plenty more things to do with my time then post Yaoi stories. So please review after reading, it will make me happy. **

**The Vampires Rose**

**Prologue (1****st**** person Point of View)**

The life of a rose is as a life of a person. Red and beautiful, just as the one I love.

His pale skin shines in the sunlight, unlike mine.

In the moonlight his eyes light up as the moon itself.

His hair… as red as blood… my lifeline as his own is his heartbeat.

Rosy-red lips parting slightly as he breathes, shuttering me in ways I shall not say.

The darkness surrounding his bright blue eyes. Rings of passion surround the window of emotion.

His body… small muscle structure covers him. Looking very feminine with his skinny stature and slightly small size.

Never in my centuries of living have I seen such an inhuman version of beauty. No woman can compare to him.

Love… scared on his left forehead. He was emotionally abused, left alone to die, a scared dog with his tail in-between his legs. Deserted… still it sickens me how anyone could treat this lovely piece of art like trash. I curse those who abandoned him and left him emotionally distraught. Lost in the world of the living with no reason to be there. For I myself was in that same predicament. I was a coward though… I ran away from life.

He is perfection.

I am not…


	2. What Have I Become?

**Alright now for the official first chapter in my story The Vampires Rose! (yay) ok so first I'd like to thank ****tsukikokyochi**** for her review on the prologue of the story. I hope you will continue to review my story and I appreciate your response very much. So I officially dedicate this chapter to ****tsukikokyochi**** for getting me motivated to continue onto the next chapter of my story. So the rest of you better thank her! (I am guessing a gender if I am wrong I am so sorry!) Well then I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my story! Oh and by the way I forgot to mention this in the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! NARUTO OFFICIALLY BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKIO!**

**If I did though… Yaoi would be the main subject and Naruto wouldn't be the main character anymore… it would be Lee and Gaara!**

**This chapter is rated T for violence.**

**Chapter 1:**

**What Have I Become…?**

**(Lee's POV)**

500 years I have been alive. Born on November 27, 1507, died November 27, 1526, at the age of 19. One of the devil followers, a vampire, I met him on my birthday. He had no name but preferred to be called Dracula. I had no real reason to live, being a peasant born on the poor side of London's society. He gave me an offer; I still remember what he said to me…

"My lord, the devil himself, has seen your poor and pathetic life so far and he has decided to give you a second chance. He can give you an eternal life under one condition…" I froze staring into his cold dead eyes. I asked "Wh-What condition is that…?" Was I really interested in this offer? "The condition is to give your soul to him, to be free. Free of this wretched life and this world you call home." I thought about my decision. Live a life of pain and suffering or die and live a life of painless agony and an eternity of immortality. What more of a choice do I have? "I agree to your conditions Dracula." A smirk plastered on his face "Good… come this way."

As he walked I fallowed. The poor part of the town soon turned into the wooded area of the forest. Eventually stopping in front of a large tree, he turned to face me. His hand erected towards me. I stared at his hand in question, but got the idea to shake it. With a shaky hand I gently grasped his with mine. As soon as I connected with him it felt like a jolt of lightning struck me. I wanted to let go, but he gripped my hand tightly preventing my escape. With a quick pull he yanked me towards him and with his other hand palmed me in the chest. I screamed but no one could hear me. When he slowly pulled his hand away from me, he took a ball of light that came out of my chest with him. My soul literally ripped from my body. I gasped my final breath on earth as my eyes seeing the living closed forever. I fell to the ground, my soulless and lifeless body hit with a thud. But as my eyes remained closed, I could see everything. Dracula turned my body over and bit my neck forever scaring me as a vampire. Although since he was a part of this world, he returned to the fiery pits of hell taking my soul with him.

After while it seems, I awoke from my mortal slumber and opened my eyes. Everything looked the same. The same sky, same grass, same moon… speaking of which just looking at it made me shiver and fill with spontaneous adrenaline. Then it hit me, I remembered the odd ritual that took place who knows how long ago. I rested my hand on my chest where that ball of light was removed from me. I gasped, I had no heartbeat! I jolted up so fast that I even scared myself for a moment. I had to think this through… I am dead, but alive as well. Immortality I have become. I looked at my hand shocked, I was covered with blood. I followed to the wound and found it to be two puncture wounds on my neck, blood spilling out of each hole. I rushed to the nearest pond and quickly washed off the wound. Once it stopped bleeding and the water stilled, I sighed and looked into the murky water. My brows furrowed as I stared into the water. For some reason I had no reflection. I tried to move about to create some sort of mirror reaction but alas nothing happened.

Sadness squeezed its way into my still beating heart, as I looked up at the moon. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I sighed and looked down closing my eyes. Just as I did I felt something emerge from my back. I turned around quickly to see if anyone saw me or touched me. No one was there though. Then I felt light brushes of a soft material brush against my sides. I turned my head to see that I had a pair of wings. Smiling at something cool for once, I immediately wanted to try them out. I stood from the lakes edge and gave the pair a small flap making cool air rush past my feet. I climbed the nearest tee and stood on the tallest and strongest branch. Admiring the view for a second, I leaped from the branch and flapped my wings as hard as I could. And of course the first time is never the charm; I came crashing down to the ground. Expecting to be in an extraordinary amount of pain, surprisingly I was in none.

My eyes opened in a snap. I looked around to see if anyone saw me. I stood and tried to move my limbs to make sure they were alright. My left arm was completely out of socket. I reached over and grasped the dislocated limb and slowly pushed it back. My eyes closed tightly for the expecting pain. Extraordinarily, there was no pain whatsoever. Gaining courage, I quickly popped my joint back into socket. Flexing my fingers afterwards, I fisted my hand and looked to the sky. Confidence was thrown back my way and I climbed the tree limb once more. Once on top of the branch, I ran across it and leapt off the end flapping my wings gingerly instead of vigorously like last time. I stayed airborne, luckily, but I could not seem to stop moving forward. Trying to think of how a bird hovers, I tried to stop my forward motion before I hit something. With my arms in a defensive position, I flapped my wings in front of me to try to stop. Eventually slowing to a halt, still air bourn, I looked at the ground from where I was hovering. Smiling I flew around a few times practicing my flight patterns feeling the wind in my face.

Suddenly something started to burn me. It felt like I was on fire. Too concentrated on the pain I came spiraling down to the ground. Steam was coming off of me as my skin started to crack. I looked up at the fading moon and the rising sun. 'The sun…!' I needed to find darkness fast! Spreading my wings, I flew trying to find safety in a dark place. Finding a cave on the side of a very steep cliff, I took shelter from the sizzling sun. Surprisingly I could see in the dark, even the darkest part of the cave. My skin returned to normal as soon as I flew into the cave. Feeling completely exhausted I took rest inside my new home. With wings still out I used them as a blanket sleeping soundlessly.

Awakening to the sound of a howl of a wolf to the moonlit sky: I stood up, stretched, and yawned. I looked outside of the cave seeing the moon. Smiling I got up and walked out to the caves balcony. With wings spread I leaped into the air feeling as an angel as I flew.

I felt very hungry all of a sudden. My need for food seemed to disappear and I needed this metal tasting fluid. I could already taste it, but I shrugged it off. I flew to the nearest apple orchard and landed near a bloomed tree with fresh apples on it. I quickly grabbed a couple of apples and flew off towards the woods. Once far enough I placed the apples and I down and leaned against a tree. Happy of my succession I grabbed an apple and brushed it off and took a bite. A face of disgust spewed across me. I pulled the apple out to see if it was rotten. Instead, I found two holes in the apple. I reached up to touch my mouth and felt two sharp canine teeth sticking out from the rest of my teeth. Then that metal taste went back into my mouth again, it reminded me of blood.

Shakily standing from exhaustion, my body turned into survival mode as my need for nutrition rose. I looked up at a tree and saw a vampire bat drinking the life from its victim. That's it…! I need blood! Flying to the nearest town I searched for my first victim. I did not want to end the life of a young person, so I searched for a sickly or an elderly person already close to death. I caught the scent of it, an elderly man so close to death I could feel it. Diving down to the room's window, I opened it quietly. The old man did not even see me there. With spread wings and fangs shown, I quickly bit the man's neck and drank the delicious blood that spilled out. He did not scream nor cry of fear nor yell for help. It wasn't long before his life slipped away in my arms as I drained him of his blood. Once done, I let his lifeless body fall flat upon his bed once more and took off, satisfying my need for my so called food. Before the sun arose I took shelter back in my new home to wait till the next night.

**(Normal POV)**

And so the story continues as that. A victim every week or so to hide from the fact that there was a murderer about killing the sick and elderly. His life continued like that for 475 years. And now it is the date November 27, of the year 2001. It is Lee's birthday once again. He decides to go find a special treat for him on this very day. A treat that will change his afterlife forever…


	3. The RedHaired Beauty

**IT LIVES!**

**SOOOOOOOO sorry for the long long long wait! Forgive me… well anyways this is chapter three! (yayz!) I will not abandon this story don't worry I will eventually get to the next chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. I am sorry, college and a job is definitely not a big help at all. Thank you for your patience! Any-who I just want to say *DISCLAIMER* that I do not own Naruto. Naruto officially belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the storyline. I made it up :P.**

**Alrighty then enjoy reading and don't forget to review pretty please.**

**Chapter 3: The Blood-Haired Beauty**

Flying high above the clouds I searched for my birthday present. "No, too old. Too tough. Too young… Aha!" An easy victim tonight. A starving man in the poor area of town. Like an eagle in the sky I swooped down to my prey for the night. I landed like a dove on a lake, having years of practice does that to you. I kneeled down to the body. I could smell a faint scent of life in him as he lay face down. I picked him up and gently. *blood from the living is always better tasting* and swung him over my shoulder, and flew off toward my home. Gracefully, I landed on my caves balcony and walked into my house. I retracted my wings and placed the body on my bed.

I could have sworn my heart began to beat as I looked at my victims face. Red hair, Smooth pale skin, blackened eyes… The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I came closer to his face, closely examining his beautiful features. With lips an inch away from his I could feel his weak and shallow breath on mine. I moved back and looked at the rest of his body. I lifted his withered shirt and saw (literally) skin and bones. I put the shirt back in place and looked back up at his face.

I couldn't kill him.

I wanted him to be mine, to care for him. I turned on my ultraviolet light, loving the harmful radiation on my skin, but I remembered that it is dangerous around a live human *looked it up, so it is true*. I rushed to put on the glass dome over it to keep the radiation at bay and the light to shine through. I turned around and looked at his violet toned skin, looking even more beautiful.

Food! I just remembered he needed something to eat! After tucking my newly found friend safely and comfortably in his bed, I flew as fast as I could out of the cave. I shall be a thief of the night and steal the best of meal for my gorgeous guest.

* * *

><p>I went to the richest estate that I knew and flew there with blinding speed. Hovering near a window I saw the guards keeping watch of the grounds as the man in the window, probably the owner of the house, was sleeping soundly. Quietly, I went to the entrance that was less guarded and snuck in. I found the abnormally large kitchen and grabbed the nearest basket (which was huge) and took as much food as I possibly could. I filled the basket with the finest fruits and vegetables I have ever seen. Every kind of apple I took, along with fresh bread and milk. Canned goods I tossed in as quietly as I could as I grabbed the tender chicken already to eat. Grabbing silverware; I took some frozen goods such as meat, hamburgers, hot dogs, lamb, pork, you name it I got it. I stumbled upon his wine cabinet and took almost every bottled delicacy and placed it all neatly inside the large basket, placing the bread and eggs neatly on top.<p>

My God! Was it heavy! It reminded me of the times back in the 1940's when WWII began. It was a buffet for me back then. So I hauled all of the body's that madman Hitler killed. Ah good times… Good times… Not for the people that is. I do not support people killing one another just by the way they look. That is just sick.

Once out the door I took flight to the clouds to keep from sight. Reaching home quickly I glided down and immediately began prepping a meal for my guest.

* * *

><p>Once the meal was ready to eat it seemed to glow. Grilled chicken with white corn and some cut carrots, ranch dipping, a bowl of peas, and mashed potatoes with gravy sprinkled on top, hand mashed by yours truly. Even I wished to devour the meal. I heard a shuffle from the bed and I looked up seeing the beauty's little nose wriggle to the smell of food. I hid away from him to the darkest part of my cave. He could not see me, but I had the best view of him.<p>

His eyes opened slightly, a teal blue they were, so bright and beautiful. He sat up slowly and looked at his surroundings, eventually eying the meal set before him. I watched, waiting for his reaction. He looked around, I guess to find the owner of the food, then started to move. Due to his weakness he stumbled off the bed, and landed on his back. I inwardly gasped, but kept myself hidden. He began to struggle trying to get up so he could have a bite to eat. But alas, he was still unable to move. With eyes averted to the ceiling, he laid there almost as if he was going through the last moments of life. No I will not let that happen!

I jolted out of my hiding spot and knelt next to his abused body. He looked at me slowly as I said "H-hey, are you alright?" But he still just stared at me quietly. I feared that my teeth or wings were visible. Quickly I touched my mouth and glanced behind me but both were retracted away from sight.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and held him in my grasp. Then I reached for the food and fed him. One pea at a time. Making sure not to make him choke or get him sick. He would chew slowly after every piece of food, almost savoring it. Before his breathing was ragged and rough, but with every piece of food I gave him his breathing became slightly better as his eyes closed once again. I grabbed the glass of water and put it up to his tinted pink lips. He opened his mouth slightly as I tilted the glass as the cool water gently fell into his mouth, quenching his thirst. He softly moaned, which in my mind meant stop, and continued to feed him.

I fed him little bits of chicken with gravy from the mashed potatoes, and some of the corn. I was fork feeding him the mashed potatoes; he seemed to enjoy them the most. I smiled at him when he finished something on the plate "There are no more potatoes left, but everything else is still there though." Those gorgeous eyes opened and looked at the food. He weakly moved his hand and pointed to the carrots, and I fallowed his need for each piece of food.

He finished the entire plate! I was happy for the fact that he actually ate something, and he *seemed* to like my food! With his hand covering his, slightly larger than before, stomach he sighed happily, eyes falling closed. I picked him up and gently placed him on my bed. I don't mind sleeping bat style this morning. I pulled the covers up and tucked him in; he looked so relaxed. I looked out my cave and saw dawn approaching. With a yawn I flew up to the ceiling and flipped upside down, feet hooking over a rock curving out. I folded my wings into a cocoon shape over myself drifted to sleep. I thank the lord this day for my wonderful birthday present. I could not ask for anything better.

* * *

><p>The next night I spread my wings and yawned as I glided gently down to my present. He is still sound asleep, probably still digesting his meal from the previous night. I retracted my wings and went to the side of the bed. His left arm was on the blanket, his wrist showing. From across the bed I could see feint lines on his arm. No… That can't be… I walked around the bed to get a better view of the arm. Cuts aligned his wrist from the bottom of his palm to the angle of his elbow. Blood was crusted over most of them, and about thirteen cuts looked new. Unable to attain myself, I lightly brushed my fingers across the tattered skin. Compared to the rest of his delicate skin, this was torn apart at the account of a blade. Probably self inflicted as well…<p>

"My god…" I gasped. What made him do this to himself? There was no wonder he was so weak, loss of blood and starvation is a terrible combo. He appeared to not be waking up any time soon, so I took off towards the nearest pharmacy. I had about $30 at hand; from that one night I assisted a farmer by helping to harvest his crops. I walked in the brightly lit store with my hood on to keep the bright lights from touching me. It wouldn't kill me, but it still hurt if those artificial lights touched my skin. And also it would seem quite odd to see smoke and hissing sounds coming from someone in the store. Quickly, I found some ointment and bandages and purchased them. Once I was far enough to where no one would see me, I took flight back towards my sleeping beauty.

A sigh left my lips as I landed on my home's balcony. With the items in hand I walked over to my red-head and lightly touched the nasty scratches once again. Even with those injuries and blood on his arm, I still thought of him as being absolutely beautiful. With a careful hand, I spread the ointment on his delicate skin, massaging it into the crevasses of the cuts. The ointment also made all of the blood wipe away, must have had alcohol in it. Carefully and gently, I bandaged his arm. Not too tight, or too loose. Perfect for my precious gift. I laid his arm back down onto the bed and kneeled down next to him. His face was so beautiful. Those blackened lids were closed, and if I listened carefully, I could hear his soft breath passing through those tender lips. He looked so peaceful.

As my eyes wondered down to his arm, my smile turned into a frown. I must find out what happened to him. Unconsciously I began to caress the bandaged skin of the tattered arm. How could someone so beautiful discrete themselves like this?

I must have rubbed too hard; he stirred and flinched slightly away from my touch, gasping lightly. I immediately stopped rubbing and enclosed his injured arms hand with both of mine. Staring into those abyss eyes waiting for them to open and greet me with those Safire eyes again.

He opened his eyes once again in a slit and looked over at me. Dying to know his name, I asked "W-What is your name?" smiling lightly with it. He blinked at me and said "Gaara…" I inwardly sighed. His voice was better than I ever imagined. Soft and not as deep as I thought for a healthy male his age, his name flowed perfectly from his lips. Gaara… what a wondrous name shrouded in mystery. "What is… your name…?" he asked. I could feel my body strangely heating up when he asked me that. "L-Lee… Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee." His eyes glazed over "Lee… Lee…" he mumbled; it looked like he was thinking.

"So…" breaking the silence "Are you feeling any better?" He looked up and nodded. Since he was feeling better, might as well ask him now. I looked at his arm and gently grasped it. He gasped and pulled back on instinct, but I held him in place, gripping tighter. He hissed at the pain, so I loosened my grip and slid my hand over the healing skin. His eyes were closed tightly "I know what you did to yourself." His eyes snapped opened and he gasped, I smiled sadly at him. He looked down, tears forming in his beautiful eyes. "Gaara…" Closing his eyes, the tears flowed down his porcelain cheeks. With my other hand, I gently caressed the soft cheek, wiping away the warm wet tears. "…don't cry…" I used my other hand (that was holding his wrist) and caressed and held his other cheek, feeling the unearthly smooth skin. He looked at me with those aquatic orbs once again. My mind was completely elsewhere as my body moved on its own accord. My face inching closer to his. My hands slowly moved from his face to around his petit waist, pulling him closer to me; my eyes still locked onto his. He gasped putting his hands on my chest. He was so close to me; I could feel his lively warmth and his wonderful heart beating, the pulsations making his body gently throb to the beat.

"Wait! Your heart…!" I froze. Shit, I forgot that I was a vampire, for those breathtaking seconds. My dead body will definitely scare him away. He put his ear to my chest, desperately trying to hear a beat. "It's not beating…" I finished for him. He immediately pulled back heading for the top of the bed, gasping and shaking violently. "Y-Your… Your dead…!" Slowly, I nodded my eyes closing from shame. "B-b-but… But how…!" I could smell the fear leaking out of him as he shook in my arms. "Please… Don't be afraid of me… But I am a vampire…" My wings grew out of me and my fangs unsheathed through the slight opening between my lips. His eyes widened in horror. "Don't be afraid…! Please…! I would never hurt you…!" I reached for him, trying not to look offensive. I succeeded by touching his face ever-so-gently. But with that touch he flinched away yelping; tears flew down his face like mini waterfalls from those gorgeous eyes. "P-please don't cry… I won't hurt you… shh… don't cry…" My voice became quieter until it was a whisper.

I could clearly see, smell, and feel him. Fear was consuming him. My wings wrapped around us trying to comfort him in any way. I kept my composure submissive and my eyes gentle to try and get him to understand that I wasn't going to harm him. My hand extended out to him, even though he was only a couple of inches away. "I won't hurt you… I promise…" I stared at his blue-green eyes waiting for a response. He looked away from my gaze and to my hand. He slowly and gently touched my hand "Y-Your… cold…" he stuttered. Cautiously, without startling him, I grasped his hand with both of mine. "And you're warm…" being dead for so long, I actually forgotten what warmth feels like. I pulled his hand towards my face; he gasped and pulled back, but I held him in place.

Fear leaked out of him like a faucet; I smiled and put his palm on my cheek, absorbing the warmth from his body. He breathed out shakily; his breath became visible in the air as it dissipated. I closed my eyes loving the warmth that kept him alive. I wrapped my wings tighter around him, pulling him closer to me. I let go of his hand as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I lay down on top of him gently, supporting myself with my knees. My head rested on the pillow, and his forehead rested on the crook of my neck. His hands found its way back on my chest, gripping the shirt I had on. My wings seemed to keep him warm as he sighed. For the first time in my life, I felt love.

My heart seemed to beat out of control, yet I knew it wasn't. I felt warm and cozy on the inside; a feeling I haven't felt in centuries. My cold body against his warm one. Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach as I felt nauseated and a little lightheaded which should not be for I am not alive. I let out a pleasant sigh, feeling the one in my grasp shiver as my cool breath swept past his heated skin. I pulled back, just enough to see his face inches away. "You are so beautiful… Gaara… never in all of my years of immortality have I seen a mortal of such beauty…" I reached my hand to his cheek and caressed the inhumanly soft skin. A blush spread across his face as I gently felt the smooth skin.

Moving closer on instinct, our lips touched. Those lips… They were so soft, like they have never been touched before. The fear I smelt before was slowly, but surely, being replaced by nervousness. With my eyes closed, I led his arms around my neck quickly replacing my own back to those bony hips, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped from his throat, and I held him as close as I could, loving every moment.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON ALERT!<strong>

* * *

><p>I did not know if it was possible for me to ever have an erection since my death. There is no blood pumping through my body and probably all of my sperm cells are dead along with me. I have never masturbated in my entire life. Really, there was no need to. There was no one that ever made me feel this good before, so why bother.<p>

For some reason, pleasure was surging all over my groin. Gently I picked his body up and sat us up and him into my lap. His erection touched my dead one, through cloth and he gasped; giving me the opportunity, I shoved my tongue through the warm wet cavern known as Gaara. Our tongues danced, as I gripped tighter onto his rump a cheek in each hand; I spread them apart and gave a light thrust upward towards him. He cried out this time, and once again pleasure surged through me. I released one of my hands from their grasp and felt myself. I felt a lump in my pants, unreal; I have an erection. With lips still connected, I spread my wings out and pushed him forwards back onto my bed with a hand gently holding his neck, I placed his head perfectly on the soft pillow. His legs straddled my body as I continued to thrust lightly into him. My pants soon became tighter sending shockwaves of pleasure bursting through me. I felt as if I was drunk, I didn't remember drinking any blood from a booze hound victim, but it sure felt as if I did. I wanted him so badly; my whole body screamed his name.

I stopped thrusting, receiving an annoyed grunt in return. Our lips separated for some much needed air. Panting, he looked up at me. His face was flushed with a bright red, as he gasped for air. I forgot that my dead lungs do not need to breathe anymore; I seemed to forget about my living friend's oxygen intake. I leaned back in, his eyes closed softly; I kissed the edge of his lips then headed south, kissing his chin and trailing his jaw line with my lips. Eventually leading up to perfectly shaped ears, nipping gently and licking. With that I could feel him breaking out in spasms of pure ecstasy. Gliding my lips down to his neck, I sucked on the tender skin. I could feel my teeth desperately trying to poke out of my mouth, but I kept it at bay painfully. I refused to bite him. If he were to die here in my arms I would walk out into sunlight. He has given me a reason to stay in my afterlife, to protect him. Gently I bit him, without my vampire teeth penetrating him, trying to leave a mark. I felt him instinctively grip my hair, as I bit harder onto the soft pale skin. He moaned my name, making every fiber on my body melt on top of him.

My wings jerked uncontrollably. My heart constricted from pure bliss. I felt as though I was dying all over again. After the bite, I sucked on the forming wound picking up traces of blood. My tongue tingled at the taste; it was absolutely delicious. It was sweet, with a hint of strawberry. My hand found its way under his shirt, fingering a hardened nipple as I caressed the smooth skin. He moaned softly into my ear, as his breath wisped past me. A gentle shock of anticipation rushed through my body as I squeezed, twisted, and pulled gently on the pink knob. My other hand joined the fray, each having one to play with.

Moving away from the bruised skin, I checked quickly to see if I pierced him, praying to god I didn't. Luckily, there were only human made teeth marks. I sighed in relief and covered my mouth with his.

The pain was too much for me to handle. I pulled back; my hands still gripping his chest with my thumbs resting on the rose buds. My face cringed in agonizing pain. "L-Lee…! What's wrong?" He put a gentle hand up to touch my cheek. "It hurts…" I muttered under my breath. "What does…?" fear and worry dissolved in his words. I looked at his sea foam eyes. "M-My teeth…" "You're… teeth?" I gave him a gentle smile to his curiosity. "It is hard for me to hold back my vampire canine teeth from sticking out while touching you… I really don't want to hurt you…" I frowned, the pain thriving in my mouth the more I talked to him. His hand touched my mouth making me grunt in pain. As soon as his soft fingers touched my lips, a sharp pain gripped at my teeth; it felt like getting a tooth, or two, pulled. "Then show me them… I want to see them…" I looked at him shocked. I couldn't do it; I would have my bloodlust need bolting through me. "I cannot… not to you…" "You're in pain. Just let it out." ""B-but..." I bit my lip, trying all I can to hold back. Until, he squeezed his neck wound I gave him. Blood came gushing out of the bruised skin, making me go crazy. I put my hand over my mouth and yelped. My canines tract and retracted over and over again. The pain now was unbearable. "Let them out Lee…" His words soothed me as he pulled my hand away from my mouth. "Let them out…" With a long sigh, I eventually gave into his command.

Saliva dripped from my mouth, as my eyes were lidded watching the delicious blood leak out of his body. "Do you want my blood, Lee…?" I leaned forwards slightly and growled out "…give me… blood…!" "You want me…?" I clawed my way over him, eying the delicious blood on his neck.

Luckily I had some self control. I inched over to him. "Come on…" his hands snaked around my neck. "…Big boy." That did it. I lunged for his throat, tongue out first to cushion my teeth from touching his skin. My tongue glided over his beautiful neck, licking up the blood that was resting on his porcelain skin. I sucked on the wound, pulling out the strawberry tasting blood. Every time my canines touched his skin, he slightly shook. To sooth his fear, I continued the menstruations on his chest. When the blood clotted, our mouths entwined once more.

His tongue glided over my sharp canines. I leaned back and removed my shirt; removing one of my hands to replace them with my mouth. He moaned my name, as I tongued the little nipple. I held it in-between my teeth and licked it hungrily; being careful not to scrape my canines against his skin.

After giving the other nipple the same amount of love, my hands slid down to grip at his hips. I took a good look at his battered and bruised body, loving my work of art. I moved towards his belly button and dipped my tongue in the small hole, feeling a shiver from the body below mine. My hands moved to his pants to unbutton and unzip them, forcefully. Fingers clawing at his boxers underneath the pants, and pulled them down. While I was busy with him, I noticed him trying to remove my shirt. I grinned and quickly discarded the piece of clothing, then back to the task at hand. At every piece of skin revealed by the pants, I kissed and suckled gently on it. He groaned softly at the contact, as I finally rid of the last piece of clothing from his body.

I looked over his body. It glowed softly in the moonlight, passing through my caves entrance, making his pale skin turn luminescent. "He is so beautiful…" I though as my gaze jumped all over his body. I could see the full moon shine in his eyes as he looked at me with pleading eyes to continue. His nude body, to me, was more beautiful than any woman's. I was on all fours above him, awing in his beauty. Eagerly he undid the button of my pants and zipper. He then moved his hands back to my neck and pulled me close to his neck that was unmarked. I was too dazed by his body to react to his quick movement. He licked my neck passionately. A deep moan vibrated in my throat as he, then, bit gently. His other hand removed my final article of clothing from my now warm dead body. I grinded our erections together, receiving a yelp from him. He bit harder as my pace fastened.

I moaned aloud, loving the tingling pleasure spikes scattering about me. He let go and put his mouth to my ear. "Take me…" he moaned softly. At that, a burst of energy rushed through me, I shoved two fingers into my mouth, salivating them to the point of soaking. I lifted his right leg and hoisted it up onto my shoulder. I shoved the dampened fingers inside of him all at once. He screamed loudly as the intrusions began to prod the tight entrance to loosen. Lust was driving me mad. I pulled my fingers out and shoved my dick in. "Ah-Ahhh!" he gripped my shoulders, nails digging into my never rotting flesh.

I stopped half-way, and allowed him to adjust. I leaned forwards to kiss him passionately, pumping his half erected member in the process. "Holy Shit…" I thought. This feeling… The tightness… I have never experienced something with this much pleasure in my entire life. The way his sphincter would constrict around me in spasms… I never wanted to leave.

When his grip loosened on me, I pushed in all the way receiving a pained moan. I soothed him with kisses and a gentle massaging of his ass. "Shhh… Easy now…" When he relaxed under the soft touches, I began to rock us back and forth. He gasped and grunted, gripping tightly onto my shoulders once again. I looked at him. His eyes were tightly shut and a grimace was spread clearly across his face. He weakly moaned at me, reminding me that he was still feeling pain. With his leg still on my shoulder, I leaned in, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "Ugh-ah!" His body was not as flexible, as he used muscles that were unused. With that position, I pushed myself even deeper inside of him making me moan out in delight. With that new position, he screamed out and arched his back. His chest connected with mine, as he pushed himself even deeper onto me. "Must have found his sweet spot…" I thought.

I turned my head to the juicy thigh nearest to me, and bit the soft plushy skin. A moan of pleasure finally passed through his lips. Who would have thought he would be such a masochist? I gripped tighter onto his hips, making me become rougher and faster. He began gasping out in humid puffs. I bit those thighs once again, this time making his member twitch with excitement. "H-Harder… F-F-Faster…O-Oh… Please… Please Lee… A-Ah! T-Take me…!" Without me noticing, I responded to his cries.

One of his hands gripped the sheets below us and his other was over his head, palm facing up. I reached one of my hands and entwined the one above his hand with mine. A reminder that this is not solely for pleasure. My other hand gripped his other thigh allowing me to push harder with every thrust. Drool leaked out of the side of his mouth, his eyes fluttered closed. He was drunk with pleasure. I gripped his throbbing leaking member and pumped in-time with my thrust. It was all so intoxicating…

The pleasure was too much. "L-Lee… Lee! I… I can't… I can't…" I leaned forwards to his ear. "Come for me baby… My love…" And as if on cue, his back arched as he pulled his neck back and let out the most beautiful moan I have heard him shout all night. White, hot cum shot out of him along with that moan. The cave echoed that beautiful moan of his, as it rang in my ears. Then suddenly his sphincter constricted tightly around me. I moaned softly, as I thrust hard and quick into the damp heat. It was all too much… I came with bliss as Gaara's name left my lips in a soft moan. My wings flapped hard, making a gust of wind rush through our hair, messing it wildly. I heard Gaara grunt, as I felt my seed leave me and into my lover.

My body collapsed on his. All of my energy was used up, as I lay on his hot sweaty body. His eyes opened up in a slit, staring at the ceiling. His breath was deep, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible, from that breathtaking experience. My head ended up in the gap next to his head on the right. I leaned back up slowly and looked at him. What a sight to see! He was so beautiful. Looking outside my cave I noticed dawn approaching, another reason for my tiredness.

He was so warm; I did not want to leave him. I wanted to feel that warmth forever. Having lost it centuries ago, I never thought it could feel this good. I shuffled slightly to get comfortable and began to drift into a peaceful slumber. Our hand still entwined, I felt his other hand that gripped the sheets, caress my head. My other hand let go of the thigh and rested on our side.

I could feel his lava heated body cool from my cold dead body. I heard his wonderful heart beating in his chest. His torso gently pulsed to the rhythm, rocking me further into slumber. I loved to hear that heartbeat. It reminded me that he is still alive. A shiver underneath of me awoke me from my slumber. I looked up at him; he was much paler than usual and he was shaking. I finally understood that he was freezing cold. His lips were turning a shade of blue. I reached over to the floor and grabbed the thick quilt that was knocked over due to our… activity. I leaned back, making his thigh fall down to his side, and put the quilt in-between us on top of him.

I wanted our own skin to touch, but I knew that it wasn't safe for him. I squeezed is hand worriedly and looked at him. When he stopped shaking and his color returned to his lips, I smiled. I leaned down and kissed his bruised neck. My wings wrapped around us protectively, adding to some of the warmth. His steady beating heart slowly lulled me to a peaceful and the best sleep I had in my entire afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>More Reviews = More Chapters!<strong>


End file.
